Creekflower
Creekflower is a Silvestrian alchemist, currently undertaking her flaenor to prove her worth to the Everflow Tribe. Hoping to find the elusive herb “Serpent’s Tongue,” she was originally instructed to head toward the Aeristhanian capital, Aerisholm for more answers. Overview Born to the queen Moondrop and tom Rivertang, Creekflower was the third and youngest of the litter and as such received little attention from her mother or her sire. Her brothers were soon taken in by the hunters of the clan as apprentices, leaving Creekflower in the den with her mother, who herself was a retired hunter. Disappointed at Creekflower’s meek and naive nature and unsure of her future role in the Everflow tribe, Moondrop allowed Creekflower to be taken as the alchemist’s apprentice on her sixtieth moon. Following under the strict but just pawsteps of Meadowlark, Creekflower took great efforts to learn the intricacies of Silvestrian alchemy. Her daily regimen often consisted of rising with dawn so as to care for the many alchemical plants, as well as rigorous memorisation of the concoctions and recipes that Meadowlark would pass down by word of mouth only. Despite the arduous training, Creekflower’s standing within the Everflow tribe never did improve all too much; alchemy was regarded as inefficient by most and even blasphemous by some of the more traditional dens. Despite having been born to Moondrop, it seemed that Creekflower’s future would either be to continue in Meadowlark’s stead, or to become the concubine of some renowned clan hunter. Through the tough and thick of her teenage years Creekflower maintained a cheery disposition, often seeming to be absent-minded and forgetful, yet still managing to satisfy the recalcitrant Meadowlark. It was like this that Creekflower managed until her nineteenth birthday, when she had finally managed to convince Meadowlark to put forth her flaenorath ''to the clan elders. Perhaps in a final effort to earn a name for herself, Creekflower had promised to concoct a potion that would be able to improve a thaumatic caster’s abilities, fortifying their casting powers with no detrimental effects. Although she had little clue as to where to start, she swore upon her clan-name that she would be able to accomplish such a feat. After an unprecedented two weeks of deliberation, the elders finally granted her permission and even pointed her to the Fiefdom of Aeristhane, in the search of the legendary “Serpent’s Tongue.” Her ''flaenor was much more different and challenging than what would be considered normal; catlings only had to bring back something of value to the tribe, and most chose something that was attainable within the day; for example a hunter bringing back the carcass of a buffalo would be considered enough. For a caster, enough proficiency in their field so as to cast a journeyman’s spell would also suffice. While there is no strict time limit on the flaenor, it is often customary that it must be the original elder who sent out the catling that could welcome him/her back. In the case of extraordinarily long absences, the catling is simply deemed to have failed and will henceforth be labelled a moelbân, being stripped of their clan-name. For Creekflower, all that she could do was to hope that there would be no political turmoil before she could find the Serpent’s Tongue and return to Everflow tribe. Travelling with just her alchemy kit and a cloak, she quickly rounded the Bosphora Seas and entered the Fiefdom of Aeristhane, subsisting on vitality concoctions brewed from the local flora. By the time she had arrived in Eliasburg, her bedraggled and gaunt visage caused many fellow travellers to mistake her for the feral beasts that made the Fiefdom of Aeristhane their home. Her pitiable state was noticed by the local innkeep Aethan Hearthkeeper, who took Creekflower in, housing and feeding her in the inn. She recovered soon after, and soon left for Aerisholm, promising to repay Aethan in kind when she had succeeded in her flaenor. Appearance Creekflower stands at 140 cm, and is easily distinguished by her wizard hat, modified to allow her ears to poke through. Her tabby coloration is uncommon but not unseen amongst Silvestrians, with emerald green eyes that resemble her sire.